


BBQ and Desserts (sneak peak)

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Hey guys, this fic has been on the go for over 6 months and its no where near finished. But I wanted to post a snippet from the start to see how people like it as it is my first fic for this Fandom.I'm also not sure whether to keep it as a one off or to make it into multiple chapters.Feel free to comment down below on what ya think and I'm open to any advice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	BBQ and Desserts (sneak peak)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fic has been on the go for over 6 months and its no where near finished. But I wanted to post a snippet from the start to see how people like it as it is my first fic for this Fandom.
> 
> I'm also not sure whether to keep it as a one off or to make it into multiple chapters.
> 
> Feel free to comment down below on what ya think and I'm open to any advice.

He hadn’t seen Higgins all day and his levels of concern had started to grow as he realised it had been longer than six hours since she had left.

She had left to pick up a few items for the cookout they had planned for later that night, for the amount she needed to get it shouldn’t have taken more than a few hours. Yet it was 4:00 now and they had told Rick, TC and Shammy to head for the estate for 7:00. 

When he had expressed his worries to Kumu, he did see a flash of concern wash over her face before she assured him that possibly a task had come up and she was simply carrying that out. However, if 6:00 came and she still hadn’t come back to ring Katsumoto.

But Thomas couldn't wait 2 more hours hoping that she would walk back into the kitchen of the main house with her supplies muttering about something he had done wrong, in re -guarding the Ferrari.

So, he left Kumu to her duties in the garden and went into Higgins study hoping she had left her laptop out. When her laptop brought up nothing that needed to worry him, he thought about calling TC and Rick in hopes that they had anything to go on.

When Katsumoto’s face appeared in the security cameras for the main gate, he tried to tell himself not to worry but the frown on Katsumoto’s forehead did not help to alleviate that thought

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Black. Opening her eyes all she could see was black. Moving her head, nothing changed and from the strong texture on her face, she declared someone had put a hood over her head.

But how?

She had been in the supermarket picking up things for the cookout and had been looking at the deserts deciding on what Magnum would like.

The last thing she could remember was walking through the car park towards the Range Rover when some scuffle had broken out in the empty lot behind her. 

A young man, he looked like her age roughly, was at the receiving end of three goons dressed in dark grey tracksuits and balaclavas. He clearly wasn’t winning shown by the two black eyes adorning his face. 

So, she had stepped in, but she couldn’t remember the end of the fight. That probably explained the concussion, the pain in her ribs and why she was struggling to recall events.

From the feel of the seat and the engine, the goons had stuffed her into a family car, in hopes of blending in with the rush hour traffic. 

Though acting like the ideal hostage would be the best thing to do, while on the journey, she couldn’t help herself in taking a Magnum approach to the situation.

“Boys, would you mind indulging me in where we are going”, this resulted in a stinging slap to the face, “and is there any chance you could remove the hood as well its rather dark in here” and another two, with the force increasing. 

Harsh, anxious whispers took place between the two in the front before the barrel of the gun was pressed hard on the top of her thigh. 

A heavy, masculine voice seemed to appear very close to her ear “I’m guessing you’ve watched enough tv to know what happens if you keep moving that mouth.”

The fact he didn’t fully know her background made her deduce that they were probably henchmen working for somebody that hadn’t been given all the information. She didn’t recognise his or his friend’s voices, so she had to think of who Magnum, and she had pissed off lately, or anybody from her MI6 days or his Magnums Seal days.

Though Magnum had been his usual cocky self, no one that had been at the hands of the PI duo lately would have the power to be able to do that. She would have the power to know more if she had more to go on, or access to her computer. 

So, she hoped with all her might that Magnum used his very small brain to find who these goons were.


End file.
